Murder Weapon
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She preferred not to meet the serial killers who haunted the streets of Jump City at night. She’d rather be one of them. RedX/Rae. Written for Xaleria07's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'll study and become even smarter and build a mind control device, make Teen Titans come back, make the creators give the show to me for free, and then I'll make Red X and Raven get together. :D

**Title:** Murder's Weapon

**Summary: **She prefered not to meet the serial killers who haunted the streets of Jump City at night. She rather be one of them.

**Pairing:** After my disclaimer you should be able to guess it. RedX/Rae

**DEDICATION: **Xaleria07!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear Xaleria,

I love you like a sister, you are one and we both know that, since we're personality twins!!! We have our freaky twin thing moments (like, 99.9 percent the time), and I love all of them. Happy birthday! I hope you utterly enjoy this fic made just for you!

Love,

Ivy

* * *

**Downtown, Jump City:**

**1:29 am:**

A gunshot.

The sound of a knife dancing along a person's skin, a quick slice. Another slice of the skin, crimson blood tainting the metal.

The metallic clang of a person's head hitting a metal pipe.

The grunts and groans and moans of that person in the back corner of that alley that you don't bother to go into.

The sounds of people getting beaten up.

Too many of them at once.

Another gunshot.

Another knife.

Another repeat of events.

She didn't blink as she passed the innumerable amount of killers that lurked in the darkness. She didn't give a sign that she noticed all the stares she was getting, from all the torturers, from the muggers, from the killers, from those who she didn't bother helping.

She never bothered to help anyone but herself.

That was never going to change.

She didn't move out of place. She didn't bother to meet all of the horrible beings that decided to spend their time there.

She had better things to do than waste her time with them.

The gruesome stench of blood didn't seem to disturb her walk to wherever she was headed, to whoever she went out to meet.

The cold, bitter feeling of the night thrashed against her skin, only to freeze on contact.

Even the night's harsh winds couldn't touch her.

No one could.

The best of the worst lived here. The serial killers, those same ones who haunt your day in the form of news, in the form of another killing, live here. To see a girl walking alone, that was more than enough reason to go out and mulitate her in every way.

To violate her.

To **kill **her.

To cut her body into shreads just to see her break.

It all happened here.

But those same killers, the same ones who you were afraid to even hear about, were now afraid of her. They all moved back, their eyes glancing back and forth from her and the nearest exit.

She smirked.

Here, she made the rules.

Here, she was the puppeteer, the one who controlled everyone and anyone. If they even thought about heading out to torture another victim, she would have to approve it first. Any newbies out on the block were there because she wanted them there. She brought them, manipulated them into doing what she did best.

Kill.

And if she wanted those killers to "disappear"?

They would.

They would have vanished without a trace, no sign of their body, no sign that they even **existed**.

All because of her.

She smirked again.

Thus, the reason she never met those criminals, the reasons she didn't even spare them a glance, was simply because she prefered to be the mastermind behind all of it. She'd rather be the top serial killer, the one most feared, and be apart of the society that was growing around her.

She was a part of a group that was made up of only her.

She wasn't _simply_ a killer, she wasn't _simply _another face on the wanted list.

Heck, she **was** the wanted list.

She was the one who was the reason for all of the killings. She was the reason there was a jump in the number of deaths in Jump City. She was the cause for the hundreds of deaths, the hundreds that lost the ones dear to them. She was the cause of the misery, the pain, the deaths, everything...

And to be frank, she loved it.

* * *

**Titan's Tower:**

**2:30 am:**

He slammed the desk with his fists, panting as read the headlines of the newspaper innocently sitting in front of him. Another one, another one! The death count in Jump was too high; something wasn't right!

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered under his breath, one hand fisted in his hair. Another body had been found, the chest opened as if the person was having autopsy performed on them, except this person had been alive during the autopsy. He found out from the coroner that the female was indeed alive during the autopsy, and that itself was what killed her.

"This is the third one this week!" Police and private investigators suspected this was the work of an infamous serial killer, Coroner's Assistant**,** that had been killing too many people in the same pattern, an autopsy before their death. There was no connection between the victims, which angered Robin to no end.

This couldn't go on!

What had him even more aggravated was the fact that Coroner's Assistant wasn't the only killer around. Another killer had deemed Jump City as his "hometown" and started killing random people here as well, only all of their arms and legs were sliced off before a stab wound to the heart killed them.

_'That's 8 people in this week alone.'_, which was actually a low death count for this week. Last week it was 27.

"Why is the death count so high?" He whispered to himself, unable to figure out what was bringing all these murderers to Jump City. This was more likely to happen in Gotham, not here!

_'And it doesn't help that there's no connection between the victims. We can't even protect them!'_

The only good news this week was that one of the newfound serial killers had been caught, trialed, and given the death sentence. The only reason they caught him was because they had predicted the patterns of his victims, all going by the name "Irene."

It was odd, his capture. It was as if he wanted to be caught... or someone else wanted him caught, someone who knew who this killer was and wanted them arrested.

And he had a strange feeling it wasn't anyone part of the Police Department.

Namesake, the killer who was caught, was frantic when caught. The Police had come just in time, due to the fact that they had received a tip from an anonymous caller who had mentioned Namesake's location.

His mind traveled to Namesake's last words before he was caught.

_**"No! It's not me you want, it's her! She's mad because I made a pattern!" **_

_'Who is her?'_ If the killings weren't bothering him enough, it was the "her' that was mentioned by Namesake when he was arrested. Of course, not even the most brutal torture had allowed him to speak. In fact, he couldn't even remember who it was...

Obviously the "pattern' he made was killing anyone by the name Irene, thus creating a connection between the victims and allowing him to be caught.

_'So whoever __**she **__is... she's making sure there's no pattern in the killings of these new serial killers.' _

That was the first hint they had gotten in what it seemed like to be years. Of course this was only going on for a few months, but in that time, the average death count of Jump City went from 10 a month, to 70 a month.

_'Whoever is planning this ... she must be behind all the killings.' _

How had she gotten hold of all the killers anyway? How had she gotten them to do her bidding? Money? Blackmail? Threats?

_'She had to have started this "killing spree" of hers from three months ago.' _

of course that didn't help much, but at least it was going somewhere.

He looked down at the peace of paper in front of him, several sets of crumpled paper balls surrounding it.

**Clues: **

**1. Female in charge of the killings.**

**- Possibly telling the killers who to kill. **

**- Is the possible anonymous source who revealed Namesake's location before his 9th killing. **

**- Came out three months ago. **

**- Is Unpredictable. Wants no pattern in her choice of victims. **

He scribbled some more nonsense, knowing that this wasn't helping. So out of the thousands of females who lived in Jump, one of them had to have been the killing mastermind.

**- Somehow is communicating with all the serial killers. **

A phone call interrupted his thinking, and he quickly picked it up when seeing the caller.

"Robin here."

"Namesake's dead Robin."

His eyes widened. He hung up quickly, twirling the pen in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, he sighed, slamming his fist against the desk again.

_'Namesake was our only clue...' _

It was obvious as to who killed him, kind of. Robin knew that it was the Killing Mastermind who had done this. If she was the one who killed Namesake, why did she bother to report him dead in the first place? Why didn't she just kill him before sending him to the police?

_'She probably wanted his identity to be revealed...' _

**- Kills off anyone who can reveal her identity. **

This was becoming annoying and complicated to no end. He sighed, slumping his shoulders before rolling them back. With eyes staring at the wall filled with newspapers in front of him, his hand fiddled for the remote on his desk, expertly finding it and turning on the TV to listen to the news.

"Body Bunch has attacked again tonight, as police unfortunately found a group of children, all the age of 5, dead at the playground with their heads chopped off and lined up against the swings..." **(1)**

_'Not again...' _Body Bunch was a killer who loved killing people of all the same age who were gathered in groups, and then killed them by chopping their heads off and lining them against wherever they were.

His eyes widened. He picked up his phone and immediately called the Jump City Police Department, demanding to speak to the police commissioner.

"It's Robin. I have a feeling Body Bunch will be identified next... Why? He has a pattern in his killings."

- **DOES NOT like patterns in her victims. If a killer under her control shows a pattern in his/her victims, she kills that killer by first revealing his/her identity, and then kills them in jail. (HUNCH) **

It was a hunch, for this only happened once to Namesake, but he had a good feeling in his gut that this will happen to Body Bunch next.

"People are warned **not **to walk around in groups of people of your own age..."

Of course they're warned, but no one was safe in Jump City anymore, or the "New Gotham", as he had deemed it. Along, a couple, a trio, a agroup of how many people, it didn't matter who you hung out with anymore.

No one was safe, because everyone was a target.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

He sighed when the alarm rang through Titans' Tower, and he grew angry at the fact that whoever was attacking Jump City, (besides all the serial killers), had picked **tonight **to attack.

* * *

"Body Bunch has attacked again tonight, as police unfortunately found a group of children, all the age of 5, dead at a playground with their heads chopped off and lined up against the swings..."

_'You have got to be kidding me!' _He thought irritably, his anger directed at the killer who had done this. That was the 13th death this week alone, yes, he had been counting.

He may have been on the other side of the law, but he loathed murderers: people who deem themselves as worthy enough to take a life. Stealing another person's life was definitely crossing the line. A theif he may be, but an act of larceny against another human being was simply not his thing. He despised any killer, police or no. Even if it was for the "right reasons", taking another person's life was too much.

_'I'm definitely not a civic virtue person.' _A selfish being was what he was. He looked out for himself and himself alone. He couldn't find himself sacrificing for the "good of the community", especially when the community was wrong.

_'I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how executioners do their job...' _Murdering a person for the good of society as a whole?

Nope. Definitely not his forte.

His thoughts traveled to the Titans, how they sacrificed their lives and their times to put criminals behind bars. Chuckles was probably pulling his hair out at this point, (he had to remember to bring a camera the next time they met up), trying to figure out who was behind the death count that Jump City now suffered. At that moment, maybe he was interrogating the person who had found the 5 dead bodies. The Princess was probably depressed and crying and probably not at her best tonight. Perhaps now she was searching for the killer with anger blazing in her eyes, ready to tear apart the murderer with her own bare hands. The same with the Green Bean; he knew for a fact that the shape-shifting member of the Titans loved kids, and was probably in animal form, throwing up a storm trying to find the murderer. Tin Man was most likely investigating the crime scene, trying to find a hint to whoever had done this.

As for the Ice Queen...

To be honest he didn't know what to expect from her. Usually he'd think that she would also be investigating the crime scene, putting up her emotionless facade or inquiring about the clues.

But nowadays...

The last time they had met, (a week and four days to be exact), she had... seemed more casual around him. She hadn't directly attacked him, no instead she opted for talking.

Which... was odd.

Especially for her.

So tonight he didn't know what he would expect from her. Would she be her normal, cold self, or would she be different like she was 11 days ago?

Turning off the television, he smirked, standing up to stretch before leaving to change into his Red X costume.

So the murders happened tonight. Big deal. He may have hated it, but that was no reason to _not _take advantage of the situation. The Titans were restless and probably _not _on their best today.

Like he said, he was a selfish person at heart.

* * *

**(1) - I have a weakness for children. You cannot possibly imagine how hard it was writing that sentence. **

**Even with my hectic schedule, I WILL (somehow) update this fic every week or so. Wish me luck. There are pictures for this story on my site: snapshots . weebly .com (Remove spaces)**** Check them out please. **

**Happy Birthday Xaleria!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Xaleria's birthday is over, this fic will go on as a belated birthday present. Whooo. :P

**Happy Belated Birthday! (Yes I refuse to let you forget the fact that you're growing older and older and older… jk).**

**CREDITS: Credit for some of the ideas goes to ****, for helping me with this fic. Trust me when I say that his name can definitely be backed up.

* * *

****2:20 am:**

Her eyes scanned the numerous amounts of photos that were hung on her wall, some of them having X's on them to symbolize their death. Of course, even with the countless number of dead people, there were still enough of them to keep her satisfied.

She tilted her head, looking over the people yet not taking a good look. Her hands fiddled with a dart, simply playing with it while she looked over her wall of photos.

Without warning, she turned around, throwing her dart back onto a random area on the wall with no intended target.

She turned back around, her lips curving into a small smirk as she saw the person it landed on.

He was a collage of green, seeing as his eyes were a bright green, his skin was a paler shade, and his hair was the darkest shade that could be found on his body.

Beast Boy.

This would be an interesting kill indeed. After all, _he _should deserve special treatment, seeing as he was her "friend".

But so what? Since when did stupid and meaningless labels matter to her? Him being a friend was a thing of the past. From now on, he was a target for murder.

And that's all he would be until he finally died.

She resisted the urge to tear his picture off her wall of photos, knowing that eventually she would have to mark him down as dead. How should _he _die? Who should kill him?

It wasn't going to be her, after all. She wasn't **that **stupid, to kill everyone and leave the evidence pointing to **her**. Besides, none of these idiots could be trusted. Constantly, they made stupid mistakes that led to their death.

Namesake being one of them.

That fool actually thought that he could give away her identity, trapping her like she trapped him. What he didn't know was that the spell she placed on him wouldn't allow him to reveal her true identity. He would forget everything before he could even say it.

_Except for the "she" he mentioned. _

The police now knew her gender, something that brought Namesake's death closer than it would have been. They even knew her pattern, or lack of one.

She was unpredictable.

Her wall of photos? Targets, all of them. No one was safe from her.

Her dart? It was just the arrow that pointed to which target would die next.

As unpredictable as these killings were, she found herself coming closer and closer to addiction. Every time she caused someone to die, it was as if there was a rush of power beneath her skin…

Probably a symptom of the spell…

The spell was going to be the death of her, she knew, but what was life without risks? She was tired of being so careful all the time. Her whole life was about being cautious. For once, she wanted to be alive.

And this was the perfect way to do it.

She sighed as she felt something against her waist vibrate. She picked it up, it being the Titans Communicator, and frowned when she saw someone was attacking the Jump City National Museum. Another boring excuse of a villain who couldn't take a life even if it meant all the riches in the world? She sighed again, a black portal forming underneath her, and thus, she disappeared, annoyed at the fact that she was a Titan.

Of course, her being a Titan was the best hiding place for a killer like her.

* * *

**Museum**

**2:58 am:**

_I wonder how long it'll take for the Titans to realize where I am...' _

Although he was hiding in a place where he should have been more than alert, he found himself utterly bored and ready to snooze off.

The Titans were just not fighting their best today it seems.

_Well, I wonder why. _

He sighed silently, careful not to alert the Titans of his presence even though he was itching to do so. Really, of all the days that the Titans had decided to be boring, they had to pick today, the one day he was pumping with adrenaline and constantly wanting to fight.

"Titans, split up! Call at the first sight of X!"

_'What, no 'Titans Go?'"_ He thought mockingly, taking notice in the directions each of the Titans took and implanting them in his brain.

_'This is boring.'_ He thought for what it seemed was the 10th time in the past 20 minutes. Now really, they had been here for a while, and he was literally hiding in plain sight.

_'Maybe they're pretending to not notice me so that I'll let my guard down.' _He shook the thought from his mind.

_'Nah... Robin's too much of an impatient ass to let that plan go through...' _

He thought of the red ruby, (embedded with diamonds with an amber inside), hiding in a secret compartment in his suit, (he had to remember to thank Robin for being moronic enough to let him have it), and thought, _'Maybe the jewel isn't worth it.' _

Yes, the Titans really were being _this _boring tonight. He probably shouldn't have picked the night when the serial killers had decided to attack. That wasn't his fault at all really; they were all unpredictable, save for the few who ended up being caught and killed in jail. Being who he was, he knew that Namesake, an infamous serial killer who loved killing people who went by the name "Irene", was killed in jail about half an hour ago. He also knew that Robin was probably not on his best today because he was bothered by this death.

He sighed. It was the perfect day for him to attack, but he didn't realize the bad timing behind this.

He decided enough was enough and jumped down from his not-so-secret hiding spot. (Perhaps hanging out with the more "moronic" members of the team had deemed the rest of them as stupid.) He sighed, looking around, hoping that at least ONE of them decided to stay and give him a good fight.

"You call that hiding?"

Surprised, (and elated of course), he turned around, a smirk on his face as he took a long glance at the most mysterious member of the team, (really, when it came to being mysterious she pushed Robin out of the way easily and she didn't even wear a mask...).

"Well, none of you actually **found **me..." You could hear the amusement in his voice as he walked over and leaned against the nearest wall. Wasn't he being so "cautious" tonight?

"That's because I didn't bother to say anything."

He snorted. "Well, isn't that nice of you?"

Static interrupted their conversation, and soon Robin's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Raven, any sign of X?"

A slight smirk played on her face, leaving X to wonder what she was going to respond with. His right hand slowly made its way to his belt where it held the button for teleportation if he needed it.

"Yea, he's on the roof." She cut off the communication line immediately after speaking.

He raised an eyebrow. "We're not on the roof."

The small smirk stayed on her face. "We will be."

He felt the tendrils of black magic curl around him, getting a grasp on his torso, pulling him up and making him wonder how he hadn't noticed that coming.

Ah well. It didn't matter really.

It fact, it just made it all more exciting.

So he didn't bother fighting his way out of her grasp, (although he made a note to make a joke about bondage in the near future; she was just asking for it), but instead looked forward to putting her teammates out of commission and fighting with her, one-on-one.

He smirked.

He was _definitely _looking forward to it.

She was being different tonight, as she had been for the past few months. Knowing the Titans' behavior was a necessity for him; it played a huge role in figuring out their next movements. She was more... casual, than usual these past, (three to be exact), months. She was no longer the strict Titan that she used to be, but felt as if she was more carefree, even though she was still serious.

What had changed?

His curiosity got the best of him and he knew he wanted more knowledge of this girl to satisfy his taste. He wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing what had caused this sudden change in her.

Finally reaching the top of the building, he teleported to the other side of the roof, even with her magic still holding onto him, and waved at her from there. A glare adorned her face, symbolizing her annoyance, and _just _as he was about to say something, the Titans interrupted him with their horrible timing.

Can't say I wasn't expecting that though…

… _That's odd. _

Even though all the Titans were in front of him, even though he was ready to fight, for some odd reason…

He didn't want to.

What?

Are you serious? He's been itching to fight all night long, and _just _when the Titans are in front of him, his subconscious decides that it doesn't want him to fight?

What the hell?

_She couldn't have had that much of an effect on me. _He thought, his stare aimed at Raven. Either way, there was no possible way that he could leave the scene without fighting the Titans; it just wasn't right!

So he got into battle stance even though he was no longer pumped with adrenaline. He sighed, ready to fight even though he wasn't.

But for some reason, she transfixed him in a stare, never letting his gaze drift away from her.

So he punched Green Bean, pulling out an elastic X and letting the gadget do its job. He flipped forward onto his hands and split his legs to kick both Tin Can and Cutie, sending the two of them flying into the air. But his eyes never left her face, her stare. She was just waiting for him to come near her, he could tell.

And he couldn't say he wasn't waiting as well.

"X!" He tore his eyes away from Raven, leaving his stare on Robin who seemed angrier than usual.

(Gee, he wondered why.)

"Yes Chuckles? _No offense_, but there are better things to look at than **you**."

(Like, Raven, for example.)

Robin changed his position into a battle stance and growled at X. "Not in the mood X. You picked a bad day to steal."

X chuckled, not really listening to anything Robin was saying.

She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged.

Robin stood there not understanding anything.

"Later chuckles."

Robin blinked as X teleported away, and immediately he began kicking the air and complaining about the fact that Red X got away.

Raven, on the other hand, said nothing much as usual, and turned away from her team, staring at the buildings in front of her.

At least he was good at taking a hint.

_We'll be meeting again.

* * *

_**Next Day:**

**2:19 pm**

"But Rave--"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

"Oh c'mo--"

"No."

"Are you even listening to me?"

She inwardly smirked, never taking her eyes off her book. "No."

He grunted, and she resisted the urge to chuckle as he pulled at his hair, strands of it in his fists. She tuned him out afterwards, ignoring his ramblings.

She sighed, thinking perhaps she should enjoy whatever time she had left with Beast Boy, and allow him to enjoy life...

But inwardly she found herself scoffing, knowing that she felt pleasure from bringing pain to others before they died, that she enjoyed not allowing them to be happy in the last moments they had on this earth.

Insane? Maybe, she wasn't going to deny it. After all, the Anlamak (1) spell she had performed a few months back was probably turning her insane, little by little. It had warned her after all, and she had gladly taken the chance.

Why?

... Well, does it really matter?

"C'mon Raven _please?_" She was brought back into reality as she heard his whining again, and sighed, supposing that if she ever had to give special treatment, it would be to one she once considered her "family".

(Because really, how many people kill the ones they love?)

"Sure."

(Besides all the ones society deems as "unstable" and "insane".)

"Yes Beast Boy?"

So yes, she decided then, that perhaps she would make this one happy. Even though he was a target for death, it was only fair that her "family" deserves special treatment. Even though she was going to find someone to kill him, kill them all, slowly and painfully, maybe it was right for her to do this for them.

So go ahead Beast Boy, make whatever last wishes you want, and she'd try her best to grant them as fast as she could.

Because if she couldn't grant them, it wasn't her problem after he was dead.

* * *

**(1) – Turkish for "Follow"**

**So now you're beginning to see what's happening to Raven, (hope you're enjoying this Xaleria), and on the topic of whether or not Beast Boy will actually **_**die**_**, well, who knows? Raven's apparently psychotic, isn't she?**

**It'll get more… whatever, intense, I don't know, later on. I'm still introducing the story.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
